Fuel Depot
Fuel Depot is a multiplayer map in Gears of War and Gears of War 2. It returns in Gears of War 4 as part of a free map DLC that Season Pass owners could play exclusively from October 23rd, 2017.Gears of War 4 October Update Features New Maps and Halloween Event It became available to all players on October 30th, 2017, but is only available for private play if the Season Pass has been purchased or the map is separately downloaded. It has two frag grenade spawns. Also, two Longshot Sniper Rifles are present in cargo containers. Each team spawns at the ends of the map. Both spawn areas are narrow. In the centre, in the large room, is the Hammer of Dawn. Other than one of the spawn points, it is the only area that is indoors. Strategies Most people tend to go for the Hammer of Dawn or the Sniper Rifle, but the frags may be more useful. The Frag Grenades can be used to stick to the enemies, making them more of a priority. However, people sometimes simply ignore the Hammer of Dawn and instead use the chainsaw. This is one of the maps that, strangely, despite that large space, is perfect for chainsaws. This map, because many people watch the Hammer of Dawn intently, forget to watch their flank. Keep the Gnasher Shotgun, however, as it will help you greatly if you fail to melee or hit them. This map is mostly outdoors, making the Hammer of Dawn a great asset to have. Other good strategies that most people do is rush with the shotgun. It usually works unless you constantly keep doing the same strategies. Some people rush right down the middle, others flank by either cutting across the Raven Pad or going in the fuel depot and coming out of the Hammerburst spawn. Other people that are good at sniping take the sniper and hide at a spawn sniping. As mentioned before, people usually take the frag grenades and rush. But the Hammer of Dawn definitely covers more ground, considering that most of the areas in the map are very tight. Same thing with the Hammerburst; three or four shots with this weapon will wipe out an opponent. Best weapon combo In the beginning of a round, pick up the Longshot and go for the Hammer of Dawn. Go to an unsuspected place and just wait for people to come to you instead of rushing them; plus, with the extra help from your teammates, you're invincible. If you can't pick up the sniper because of another teammate picking it up, try the Hammerburst and Hammer of Dawn combo. The Hammer of Dawn is usually a one-hit weapon, so if you don't get the lucky shot but do critical damage, either pull out the pistol or Hammerburst, depending on your range. If you're too far away to do damage with the pistol, pull out the Hammerburst instead of waiting for the Hammer of Dawn to recharge. You can also try throwing a Smoke Grenade in the middle of the map when you get the sniper to prevent enemies from spotting you. Gears of War 2 There are many subtle changes to Fuel Depot in Gears of War 2: *The map is now snow covered *The little space at the back of the hanger spawn has been removed *The explodable Imulsion tank is removed from the side of the house at the spawn opposite to the hangar *The exploding tank at the Hammer of Dawn spawn has been removed *The Bolo Grenades are now replaced by the Ink Grenades every other round *The Longshot Sniper Rifle is now replaced by the Torque Bow every other round *The Hammerburst is now replaced by the Boltok and Gorgon Pistol every other round *The Hammer of Dawn is now replaced by the Mortar every other round *There is a "full box" instead of a "half box" inside the warehouse *Fuel Depot is now only available in the Snowblind Map Pack DLC for 400MP Horde A good tactic to use in Horde mode is to stay at the starting spawn in the large hangar. This is a good tactic if you have two or more people, because you can have two people at the front holding off the Locust while one person stays at the cover near the rear of the hangar, which cuts off that spawn from the Locust. You can also use Boom Shields to cover the exit and the ammo spawn in front of the hangar. If you have trouble, once you get a Boom Shield, fall back to behind one of the earthmovers and use a phalanx (using 3 or 4 people with shields, in a box-like formation - one covering the front, one the back, one the right and one the left) maneuver to hold them off until the end of the wave. Gears of War 4 Easter Egg To unlock the Easter Egg, you must be playing a Versus match with nine other players. Detonate the fuel pumps at the Gas Station with a Frag Grenade, and a screen at the back of the Hangar will now say 'REBOOT?'. Activating it will turn on the scales in the middle of the map, and once all ten players are standing on the scales, disco music will play, the scales will turn into an illuminated dance floor, and confetti will rain down on the players. Gallery File:Fueld depot snow map.jpg|Fuel Depot in Gears of War 2 References